


Seasonal

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [99]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Holidays, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months have passed and the baby vampires are ready to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Peppermint Candy."

_Season’s greetings!_

_Queen **Jessica Chloe Hamby** of Louisiana, along with her chief adviser **Tara Mae Thornton**_

 

“Why are you draggin’ me into this?” Tara asks, though she’s smirking.  
“Because it’s more official if the invitation comes from both of you,” Willa chirps, turning from the computer to grin at Tara.

 

_Queen **Jessica Chloe Hamby** of Louisiana, along with her chief adviser **Tara Mae Thornton** and the Authority’s public liaison **Willa Christina Burrell**_

 

“But you’re on there, and you’re higher-up and fancier than I am,” Tara muses, sounding mostly amused.  
“Yeah, but I’m not part of Jessica’s cabinet,” Willa says, sounding slightly exasperated.  “You two are the united front, I’m just offerin’ help.”  
“It was your idea,” Jessica giggles.  
“Havin’ a party hypothetically was my idea, ‘cause after all these months of workin’ so hard to get things off the ground we deserve it,,” Willa says archly.  “Actually puttin’ that plan into action and gettin’ things going was all Jess.”  
“You’re so good at splittin’ hairs like a real politician,” Tara chuckles.  
“Was that a compliment?”  
“Of course.”

 

_Queen **Jessica Chloe Hamby** of Louisiana, along with her chief adviser **Tara Mae Thornton** and the Authority’s public liaison **Willa Christina Burrell** , cordially invite _______________ to our first official Christmas party!_

 

“Does it really count as Christmas if none of us are into the religion thing?” Jessica asks thoughtfully, fiddling with her bracelet.  “I mean, like, Christmas that needs to be advertised, y’know?”  
“Yeah,” Willa mumbles, frowning.

 

_cordially invite _______________ to our first official nondenominational holiday party!_

 

“Still sounds religious,” Tara points out.

 

_cordially invite _______________ to our first official pagan holiday party_

 

“Sounds kinda like we’re gonna be makin’ virgin sacrifices,” Tara points out.

 

_cordially invite _______________ to our first official winter holiday party._

 

“Neutral enough, I guess,” Jessica says, and Tara nods in agreement.  
“Wait, should we change the _season’s greetings_ too?” Willa asks them, suddenly panicked.  “That usually means Christmas.”  
“Eh,” Tara says.  “The season is technically winter.  It’s good enough, and anything else we could put up there would sound pretentious as fuck.  Or _more_ religious.  Or both.”  
“Blessed Yule, that sorta thing,” Jessica agrees.  “I think _season’s greetings_ is okay.”  
“Good,” Willa says, but here her fingers come to a stop and she makes a face at the screen.  “How much do you think we oughta spell out for folks?”  
“I think if the invitation just said _come join us for a party_ , you could leave it pretty casual,” Tara declares.  “But you’re the one who wanted to go all fancy first-middle-last names cordial inviting shit like it’s a wedding invitation, why not go all out?”  
Willa giggles.  “That’s not a horrible point,” she says.  “Jess, are you still okay with what we talked about with havin’ it…?”  
“Yeah,” Jessica nods.  “I figure we oughta give the place one last hurrah before we go to town on it, and it’s closer for the fairies an’ everyone.”  
“Cool,” Willa says.  “Cool.”

 

_December 14th at half-past sunset (8:00 pm)  
at the home of former monarch Bill Compton in Bon Temps, Louisiana_

 

“Should we put somethin’ about what we mean to do?” Willa asks.  
“Why not,” Jessica says.  “I don’t wanna make it unclear in the slightest.”

 

 _When: December 14th from half-past sunset (8:00 pm) until you want to go home_  
_(safe sleeping arrangements will be provided for any guest, vampire or otherwise, who wish to crash)_  
 _Where: the home of former monarch Bill Compton in Bon Temps, Louisiana_  
 _(join us for one last festive hurrah before the building, at the will of the Queen, is completely renovated to serve as a halfway house for supernatural youth in need)_

 

“That good?” Willa asks.  
“Yeah,” Jessica says.  “Yeah, it really is.  I really like the idea of asshat knowin’ his precious plantation home is gettin’ turned into a refuge not just for vampires but anyone who’s a little more than human and needs a helping hand.”  
“The idea of anything that used to belong to Bill Compton bein’ used to give anyone a helping hand is both hilarious and poetic,” Tara drawls.  “I don’t think that man ever _really_ tried to help anyone other than his own damn self.”  
“I can vouch for this,” Jessica laughs.  “The more elaborate his ideas for how to help someone got the more absurd they were.  Helpin’ Sookie, helpin’ me, helpin’ Louisiana, helpin’ vampirekind.  Fuckin’ bullshit.”  
There may come a time, Jessica thinks, when she isn’t going to be _quite_ so bitter about her dead Maker.  That time is a long way off and she’s not ashamed of it, but at least everyone else around her thinks so little of him too.  
“I hope Louisiana knows how much better off they are,” Willa smiles.  “With you, I mean.  Both of you.”  
Jessica and Tara smile at each other.  “You’re sweet,” Tara says.  “Maybe a little biased, but sweet.”  
“I mean it,” Willa says.  “I know shitty politicians.  I grew up with one.  You guys are the opposite.”  
“Thanks,” Jessica murmurs.  “I know I’m tryin’.  I hadn’t exactly planned for this but, y’know.  Life throwin’ you curveballs and stuff.  I hadn’t planned to be a vampire either.”  
“Same,” Tara chuckles.  
“Well, you’re awesome,” Willa declares.  “Let’s finish gettin’ this written out, okay?”

 

_Semi-formal attire requested._

 

“We oughta clarify,” Jessica suggests.  “Like, fancier than jeans, more casual than the coronation.”

 

_Semi-formal attire* requested._

_*no denim, flip-flops, t-shirts, etc.; however, full suits and gowns not required._

 

“That’s small print, so it can be a little wordy,” Willa decides.  
“Fair enough point,” Tara agrees.

 

_Gifts optional; charitable donations* accepted in lieu of gifts to members of the royal court and the Authority.  A white elephant exchange will be held, and gifts for that are strongly encouraged, though should not exceed $20 in cost._

 

“I want everyone to walk away from this night with something,” Willa declares.  “Besides, that kinda thing is fun.  Seein’ what people wind up with.”  
“This is either a great idea or a horrible one,” Tara murmurs ominously, because she can only imagine what kind of things her Maker and granddaddy could come up with for $20.

 

_RSVP to this email address._

  
_Hope to hear from you soon!_


End file.
